dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Souls
Lost Souls are a group of dead children (And sometimes ''adults) that are trapped in The Flipside. Information The Lost Souls are dead children and adults who are murdered by either Dave or Henry Miller, and are retreat into The Flipside where they hang out and eat pizza and stuff. In the third game, Jack and Dave go on a quest to save the Lost Souls. Notable Members '''Jacob Adams' Main article: Jacob Adams Jacob Adams was six years when he was murdered by DaveTrap outside of the Los Angeles location at around 5pm on the location's opening day. He later appears on the flipside where he is an encounter. In the flipside, Jacob took the form of Golden Freddy because he didn't have the power to take the form of the Golden Freddy suit that Jack has. Dee Kennedy Main article: Dee Kennedy Dee Kennedy is Jack's and Peter's (The Phone Guy from the second game) sister who was murdered by Henry Miller at Fredbear Family Diner and Her soul haunted the Puppet. In the third game, Jack and Dave encounter Dee Kennedy in The Flipside as a boss fight. Steven Main article: Steven Steven is the Phone Guy from the Colorado location which actions take place in the first game.Before he was a Phone Guy,he was a worker that got killed by Henry.After he became a Phone Guy,he tried to sweep everything under the rug.After the events of of the first game,he got send into the factory,and he probably died in there. In the third game,he thinked he could run away forever.He has an army of Foxy's.He is a boss,just like Jacob,Dee,Dave and Dr.Henry Miller. Peter Kennedy Main article: Peter Kennedy Peter Kennedy '''is the Phone Guy from DSaF 2.He was killed by Henry probably at Fredbear's in the Farfour costume.He is in the Layer 4 beacuse he's a bait made by Blackjack to bring Jack,Dave,Dee and Steven so all of them can meet Henry. '''Dave Miller Main article: Dave Miller Dave Miller '(Real name:'William Afton) is along with Henry the kiddie strangler in the series.In the first and second game, he can be a deutragonist or a antagonist depending of the choices the player makes. However he's always a deutragonist in the third game. The part in the Flipside is he's responsible side when the part that is DaveTrap is his feral side.However he's a boss. Blackjack Main article: Blackjack Blackjack '''is the Shadow Doggo from the second game and Jack's stray sould which took the form of his dog,Sparky II. At first he thinked that trapping Henry in the flipside is the best way to punish him than death.But Jack and his friends convince him that it's the best to kill him. '''Dr.Henry Miller Main article: Henry Miller '''Henry Miller '''is along with DaveTrap one of the 2 main antagonists of the third game.He is a man with a pink skin.He was the killer of Jack Kennedy,Dee Kennedy,Peter Kennedy,Steven and many others.He thinks he's the protagonist.After Jack and his team met him,he kills everyone of them excluding Jack (In this order:Steven,Peter,Dee,Blackjack and Dave).At the end Jack bring everyone to life and they kill Henry. Category:Characters Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:The Flipside